


A melody, so rare.

by Dreaded_Doll



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Autistic!Reader, Bara Papyrus (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, past trauma, singer!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaded_Doll/pseuds/Dreaded_Doll
Summary: Y/n is living in her sister, Blairs 12 room house. What happens when Blair decides to rent the extra rooms to a bunch of strange skeletons?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 66
Kudos: 210





	1. We're on our way!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To new beginings! And strange skeletons

You were sitting in the kitchen, speaking with your sister; Blair. The wooden chair was creaking as you fidgeted.  
“I’ll be alright I think..” You spoke softly.  
“I just want to go over it with you again, you know how I worry” Blair replied, her sharp eyes looking at her younger sister.  
You nodded, listening while staring at your twitching hands.  
“So, there will be a total of ten of them, all monsters, all men. I have spoken with the head of their household.” Blair started.  
“He’s called Sans?” You ask.  
“Yup, anyway.” Blair continued “I told him, Sans, about you, that you prefer to be alone and what you’re not a fan of and what’s okay for you.”  
You cringed at that “And he now thinks I’m super weird right?”  
Blair huffed “No, he was really understanding. You’re no weirder than anyone else y/n. You’re fine.”  
You look up at your sister and give a weak smile “So they’ll be here soon?”  
Blair nodded “About an hour or two.. maybe more since traffic is looking pretty shit today.”  
Your heart sunk only slightly at that, knowing they’d be here soon.  
If it were up to you, you would live alone. You’ve always hated being around lots of people..  
Your sister, who was older than you by 9 years, bought this house when she was 25 – thinking that she and all her friends would live there together, four years have passed since then and she quickly realised her mistake. It was wishful thinking, only one or two of them could just afford the rent. Blair, being a lawyer who made a large income hadn’t really thought about that at the time.  
Blair was originally going to sell the house, as she already lived in a small cottage with her girlfriend of 7 years, Juliet.  
She and you had lived in the big house together for 2 years, before she moved to her cottage.  
You quickly came to love the place as you continued to live there solo for another year, even using one of the many spare rooms as a studio to record songs. Blair knew you had nowhere else to go, she thought about having you live with her and Juliet but reconsidered as there was only one bedroom.  
Blair then came up with the idea of renting and you quickly agreed. It wasn’t like you wanted to live with strangers, but you would feel incredibly guilty if you were the cause of Blairs huge money loss.  
Blair put up online flyers for a house with 12 rooms, 11 of which were available (Y/n cleared out the attic and turned it into a room because she loves looking at the stars).  
Someone by the name of ‘Sans’ answered a week or so later, you didn’t know much about him other than he was a monster and had a brother called Papyrus. A month passed since then, they were now on their way with the moving vans to make themselves at home.  
Papyrus turned away from his conversation with Blue and Chef briefly to question Sans “Brother, How Much Longer Do You Think We Have To Go?”  
Sans looked away from the road to look at Papyrus “mm.. ‘bout a half hour, if there’s no jam that is.”  
Papyrus nodded excitedly and turned back to Blue “Oh I Can’t Wait! This Is So Exciting!”  
Blue nodded along, pushing his sleeping brother off of him after he fell due to a sharp turn “I Bet The House Is Super Huge!” He exclaimed, making motions with his arms.  
Chef smiled widely, not noticing the other grimacing “If There Is Really A Forest Like You Said Sans, I Will Be Able To Catch Fresh Meat For Us!” Chef bounced his legs happily, sans’ eyes softened at his brothers alternate, even with everything he’s been through, he still acts so similar to his Paps.  
The four of them continued down the road in Papyrus’ fancy red car, another expensive looking black one following closely and a moving van behind them as they drove over a large hill, into your town.


	2. Welcome home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrive at their new home!

As soon as she saw the two cars pull into the driveway with the van, y/n sprinted to her room, at first her sister had tried to convince her to introduce herself in person and that was the plan, until fear caused y/n to chicken out.

She sat just out of sight, staring out her large window at the unique faces and appearances of her new monster roommates.

First came a skeleton in a blue hoodie and a lazy grin, then three exited skeletons, two tall and wearing red and one in baby blue. One in orange who walked along side the other hooded skeleton.

Then out of the second car came another blue hooded skeleton, y/n flinched when she saw the gaping hole on the top of his skull, he rushed over to one of the tall red skeletons who y/n now noticed had.. unfortunate teeth, following them came a tall angry skeleton wearing black and red with a sweaty skeleton who had a gold tooth as well as a shorter angry skeleton and finally, coming out of the rented moving van was a tall skeleton with two gold teeth who looked like he was dead on his feet, she smirked at her pun.

Y/n watched the strange group as they walked up the long path through the front garden, she noticed the skeleton with crooked teeth looking at all of her edible plants with a face filled with awe, she unconsciously moved closer to the window to get a closer look.

Her eyes slowly drifted around the group again, only to lock eyes with the sweaty skeleton.

“Shit-!” she exclaimed as she ducked out of the way, waiting a few seconds before peeking only for her face to heat up as she watched him chuckle.

Blair opened the front door for them “Hello all! You guys are here early, I guess traffic wasn’t as bad as I thought.”

Sans smiled lazily “hope that’s not a problem for ya.”

Blair shook her head “Oh no, no, not at all. It makes the whole introduction thing out of the way sooner.”

“W-Wowie..” Papyrus looked around the big hallway, gaping.

“This Is Amazing!” Blue yells, his eyes turning to stars.

“sure is bro.” Stretch agrees.

Blair smiles “Happy it’s up to your standards!” she motions to follow her “Why don’t we all get acquainted in the front room.”

They follow, the edgier brothers trailing behind.

And the horror bros behind them.

“Sit anywhere you like,” Blair says as most of them choose to sit, the two angry brothers standing.

“Is She Not Coming Down?” Edge says harshly as he looks at Blair, expectantly.

“Oh, y/n? no she um.. won’t be joining us.” Blair said, looking back at the tall skeleton

Edge huffs, crossing his arms “Very Well.”

After giving a short tour, Blair walks up to your room to speak with you as the skeletons unpack.

She knocks softly at your door “It’s just me.”

You open it and shut it quickly once she’s inside.

“Okay so, here are the names” Blair starts handing you a piece of paper with names with brief descriptions underneath each one. “They know where everything is, they know not to come up here unless you say they can, they all have their rooms, they know not to pick anything from your garden without your permission, they-“ Blair is cut off by you throwing your arms around her midsection.

“Thank you, Blair.” You mumble into her shoulder.

Blair sighs before wrapping her arms around your smaller frame “You sure you don’t want me to stay for the night?” she whispers.

You shake your head “You know how lonely Juliet gets. Besides, I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll be going then, want to get home before dark.” Blair says as she pulls out of the hug, still holding your hands “Anything happens, you call me and I’ll come running.”

“I love you Blair.” You say, tearing up slightly.

“Love ya too sis.” She laughs as she ruffles your hair.  
You watch as your sister walks down the path, opening the window you yell “Drive safe okay?”

She gives you a thumbs up in response.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“wait ya sayin’ ya saw the sister in the window?” Mutt asks Red, not looking away from the screen as the two play smash.

“heheh, ya, was spyin’ on us an’ got scared when I saw her.” Red chuckles and his character is flung off screen “shit!”

“what she look like?” Mutt asks

“cute.. i think, hard to tell jus’ through the window, why?” Red asks in a suggestive tone, smirking.

“shut up, m’ jus’ curious is all.” Mutt responds, killing Reds character once again.

“fuck sake!!” Red yells as he throws down his controller.

“BE QUIET SANS!” Edge yells from the room over.

“s-sorry boss!” Red calls back, now sweating while Mutt just chuckles at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did yall like this one? Let me know in the comments.


	3. I made pancakes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus brings you pancakes! And you get jumpscared by someone..

Papyrus is in the kitchen cooking breakfast as Sans, Stretch and blue sit around the table.

“Everyone Slept Well Last Night I Hope?” He asked as he brought fresh pancakes over to the table.

“like a baby” Stretch responds as he drowns his pancakes in honey, Sans giving a thumbs up as he stuffs pancakes into his mouth.

Blue looks at his brother in disgust before responding “At First I Couldn’t Sleep, Since I Was So Excited About Sleeping In The New House! But I Did Fall Asleep Eventually!” He says happily, sprinkling his pancakes with blueberries.

“Well I Suppose That’s Alright Then!” Papyrus smiles.

He goes to eat his pancakes but his fork stops in the air.

“what’s up paps?” Sans asks.

“It’s Just.. I Know Blair Said We Wouldn’t See Her Much But.. Y/n Hasn’t Eaten Yet Today..” Papyrus says with worry.

“Oh Yeah! She’s Probably Waiting For Us to Finish In Here..” Blue adds.

“ya should bring her some of these pancakes” Stretch says, drooling as he shoves more in his mouth.

Papyrus looks at Sans “Could.. I Mean, Would That Be Okay..?”

Sans thinks for a second before responding with a nod “i guess it’s worth a try, ya could leave ‘em outside her door.”

Papyrus squeals with joy before jumping out of his seat and making y/n her own plate, he then races up the stairs and blue yells out “Wait, I Wanted To Come!”

“ya can bring her the next breakfast bro” Stretch offers, causing Blue to pout, but stay put.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Uuughh, how long are they gonna be down there..” You groan as your stomach growls “M-maybe, there’s only like one or two of them down there.. I can handle that..” You try to convince yourself.

You walk over to the door confidently, only to freeze before your hand can touch the handle “No.. No, no, no, I can’t!” Your hand begins to shake and you begin pacing “I can’t do this! I’ll starve! How am I ever going to be able to do anything outside my room! I-I can’t even go to the studio! I-“ You’re cut off by a knock on your door, followed by a voice.

“Hello Human Y/n! I Am The Great Papyrus! I Noticed You Haven’t Eaten Yet And Since I Was Making Pancakes, I Have Extra Here For You! I’ll Just Leave It Here By The Door For You! And Don’t Worry About The Plate, I’ll Come Back To Get It In An Hour!” a loud, but kind voice calls out.

You stand frozen, listening as the footsteps retreat and once they’re gone, you dart towards the door and grab the plate.

You retreat further into the attic – made – room and take a bite.

“Holy shit.” These are the best pancakes you’ve ever had and somehow, you think you’ll be able to make it to the studio today. 

Once you finish your heavenly breakfast, you write a note ‘Thank you very much Papyrus for bringing me breakfast. Those were the best pancakes I’ve ever had! :)’

You then wait for him to return.

The sound of footsteps alert you to his presence and you listen for him.

“W-Wowie, The Best You’ve- I Mean.. Of Course They Are! I Am The Great Papyrus After All, Master Of The Culinary Arts! Nyeheheheh!” you smile at his obvious bashfulness.

“Oh And By The Way! Edge, Black And Their Brothers Are Shopping For Furniture, So If You Wanted To Leave You’re Room, Now Is Probably The Best time! The Rest Of Us Will Either Be In The Front Room Or Our Own Room. Just So You Know!” he informs.

When you don’t hear footsteps, you realise he’s waiting for a response and you speak without really thinking.

“O-okay! Thank you Papyrus!” You speak through stutters.

He’s silent for a moment, before replying “You Are Very Welcome! See You Later!” You can practically hear the smile you know is on his face.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’ve got this! I’m gonna go record the first part of this song in the studio!” You hype yourself up, standing at your door.

You take a breath and step out of you room – thank God the previous owner installed a bathroom in the smaller of the two attic rooms, even if it was a bizarre choice.

You walk down the short hallway, stopping before the tall stairs to listen for anyone and when you hear nothing, you shakily walk down them. You speed down the corridor towards the studio and when you make it inside, you shut the door and sigh.

Turning into the room you are met with a broad chest, covered by a red turtle neck. You slowly look up to see two red pinpricks looking smugly back at you.

Your scream gets caught in your throat and comes out as a squeak.

Red laughs at that “sup.” He then greets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha cliff hanger! But don't worry! I already have most of the next chapter written and ready to go :3


	4. I didn't mean ta scare ya!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get acquainted with Red!

“sup.” Red says, looking down at your small shaking frame.

“Wh-? I thought you were out..” You whispered.

He shrugs at that “eh, decided to stay home and explore the house, yanno?” he responds, smirking.

“What do you want?” Your voice is barely above a whisper as you stare harshly at your feet, hands fidgeting in front of you.

“thing is, i saw ya yesterday in the window and i jus’ had to make sure i wasn’t seein’ things,” He gets closer and you move back only to find the wall, his hand suddenly comes up to rest on the wall next to your head “good to know yer jus’ as cute up close.” His smirk grows, only to fall as he sees tears well up in your eyes.

“I-I’m sorry I w-was st-staring.. I know i-it was rude of me!” you stutter, “Please f-forgive me.. Red!” fearful tears roll across your cheeks as you cower.

His pinpricks shrink and he begins sweating “s-shit! n-no sweetheart! m’ not mad or anything like that! i didn’t mean ta scare ya!” Red says quickly, stepping away from you.

“Not.. mad?” You look up at him, wiping tears away “Then why- What were-?”

“jeeze sweetheart, i was jus’ flirtin’ witcha’.” He chuckles.

“Oh..” You say simply “O-oh.” You say again, face turning red as you finally take in his words.

He laughs this time and walks farther into the studio “so what’s all this fancy recordin’ equipment fer?”

“Um,” You stumble after him “My job.. I’m a singer for hire..”

“singer for hire?” he questions, looking away from the equipment to eye you.

You duck your head as your eyes meet “Y-yes.. Basically I erm..” you take a breath “Writers send me lyrics to sing along to music they compose.. they give me a deadline and I record it in pieces, sending them those pieces after every session to make sure it’s what they’re after..”

“can i hear ya sing?” Red asks, making you shake your head rapidly with a blush across your cheeks.

“aww,” He complains playfully, but you can see that his playfulness is hiding disappointment.

“W-well.. I guess you could um.. listen to a recording I did a while back..” Your face burns as he steps towards you.

“heh, thanks sweetheart.” he smiles as you lead him to your computer, giving him the headphones and pressing play.

You can’t bring yourself to look at him, ‘what was I thinking! He’s not gonna like this, I sound awful!’ your mind shoots rapid self deprecating thoughts into itself.

You can hear the music through the headphones, it was a song called ‘Starry starry night’ by Lianne La Havas.

Red says nothing for a while, before muttering a quiet “wow”, this causes you to look up at him, you were surprised to see his face filled with awe.

“n’ ya get paid how much?” he asks, his voice softer than she’d ever heard it.

“W-well, I didn’t get paid for this one. It wasn’t a commission, it was for fun” you explain “But usually around $100 - $250 per day..”

Red makes a sound of acknowledgement “an’ they give ya a deadline?”

She nods.

He chuckles in disbelief “if it were me sweetheart, i’d pay a fortune for a voice like that” He speaks, removing the headphones “well i’m guessin’ yer busy an’ i’m keepin’ ya. i’ll get outta yer hair.”

“B-bye..”

And with that, he leaves you a blushing mess.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recording went smoothly, despite your stuffy nose from crying earlier. You had to say, you were pretty proud of this one. It was some cheesy love song a guy wrote for his wife called ‘With my sugar’, when you read the name in his email, you laughed for a solid ten minutes thinking the song was gonna be awful, but it turned out to be very romantic.

As a child, you always wished for such romance. Wanted someone who would love you for who you are, a part of you still does but, you’re not so sure you’re brave enough to let anyone in anymore..

Your newly cheery mood falters slightly before you shake the depressing thought from your head “Lunch time already?” you murmur, towards the clock.

Creeping down the stairs, you listen for signs of life once again. “All clear..” you whisper, stepping into the kitchen.

“Hm, need to order groceries soon..” you write a note in your phone to get some as you search for some lunch.  
“I guess some instant ramen will have to do..”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Making your way over to your desk to eat, you hear two loud and aggressive voices yelling from outside and you decide to take a look out of your window to see three forms getting out of a black car.

“I Told You To Get The Wine Coloured Dinner Set!” Black screeches at the taller skeleton

“I Don’t Care What You Told Me To Get! Merlot Is Far Superior To Wine!” shrieked back Edge “You Would Have To Be An Idiot To Think That Shade Of Red Goes With The Dining Room Curtains.” Edge stated smugly, as Blacks face exploded in rage.

“AN IDIOT?!” Black screamed, before composing himself “Well, Why Don’t We Ask For A Second Opinion, Mutt!” Black turned slightly towards his brother.

“yes m’lord?” Mutt questioned, his face bored.

“Which Is The Worthier Shade; Merlot Or Wine?”

“wine m’lord” Mutt said quickly.

“See?” Black mocked, self-satisfied.

“Of Couse Your Dog Would Agree With You! He’s Even More Of An Imbecilic Than You Are” Edge bit back.

You grew tired of watching there argument and opted to turn back to your ramen.

“How did those two even get any shopping done if they argue about such trivial things as ‘which shade of red is superior’?” you giggle, taking a bite.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“is that everything then?” Stretch asks sans.

“yeah that’s it.” Sans says, looking around the basement at the boxes.

“how long do ya reckon it’ll take ta set it all up again?” Stretch questions, placing a toothpick between his teeth. 

“with our lazy asses, the rest of eternity” Red spoke up from the other side of the room.

“welp, we have a skele-tonne of work to do.” Sans grinned.

The other two chuckle, joining it.

“m sure it won’t be that bad. tibia honest, i can feel it in my bones” Stretch laughed.

“oho! two fer one. careful there stretch, i may crack a rib laughin’” Red chortles, beginning to help Sans with a box he was unpacking.

“well stretch, ya gonna cont-rib-ute or what?” Sans asks lazily.

“heh, yeah yeah m’ on it get off my backbone.” He snorts.

“should save some of these boxes fer mutt ta do, yanno, we gotta dist-rib-ute the work.” Red adds.

“sans already used that one kinda. c’mon red, think of something more humerus.” Stretch sniggers.

The three of them continue punning at each other while setting up the new lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~In the front room~  
> Papyrus shivers
> 
> blue:What's The Matter Friend?
> 
> Papyrus:..I Just Got This Awful Feeling All Of A Sudden..
> 
> Blue: Oh?
> 
> Papyrus: Someone.. Somewhere, Is Telling Horrible Jokes..
> 
> Blues face turns to disgust and the two of them shiver once again.
> 
> \---  
> Hi all! This chapter is longer than my usual ones! I'm trying to work my way up to having 2000 - 2500 words per chapter. More updates hopefully soon! <3


	5. Let's get groceries!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You leave the house!

It’s a calm Sunday morning. Unusually so for the skeletons, Chef is cooking some oatmeal to bring up to Axe, who doesn’t really leave his room.. Red and Mutt are still sleeping, Sans, Stretch, Papyrus, Blue, Black and Edge are enjoying their morning meals, well Edge not so much.

He’s glaring at his eggs, fists balled before finally speaking up through the morning chatter.

“Is The Human Even Still Alive?! I Know She Hasn’t Eaten Today, Her Cowardice will Cause Her To Starve!”

Black nods agreeingly, while sipping his coffee.

Chef flinches at his word choice and Sans smiles smugly,

“why, ya worried about her?”

“N-NO! I Am Merely Pointing Out That She Is Going To Have A Hard Time Living Here If She Can’t Even Get Herself Breakfast!” Edge huffs, scowling.

Sans snorts, before a look of recollection crossing his features “oh yeah, how did it go yesterday bro, did she like your pancakes?”

Papyrus looks over to Sans with a large grin on his skull.

“She Wrote Me A Note!”

“saying?” Sans questions, genuinely curious.

“That They Were The Best She’s Ever Had!”

Black suddenly butts in “Only Because Her Inferior Taste Buds Have Never Had The Luxury Of Tasting Mine! Not That She Ever Will.” He states smugly.

Sans rolls his eyes before replying with a fond smile “that’s great bro.”

Blue then suddenly pipes up “Oh! Pappy Can I Bring Her Breakfast Today? You Said I Could Next Time.”

“uh.” Stretch looks to Sans who nods.

“sure bro.”

Edge then scoffs “Hah! Stupid Idea If You're Trying To Lure Her Out With Food. One Taste Of Your Awful Cooking And She'll Bolt The Door Shut!”

Blue pouts “You’re Just Jealous That I Get To Bring Her Breakfast!” Blue walks into the kitchen ignoring Edge’s screeching protests.

Chef then turns to look over at the table “Do You Think It Would Be Alright If I Brought Her Dinner Tonight? I Caught A Deer In One Of My Traps And I Wouldn't Want Her To Miss Out.” He asks, looking at Sans.

Before Sans can answer, Blue answers for him “Sure, Chef! I'll Tell Her While I Give Her Breakfast!”

Sans sighs, but leaves it.

Chef smiles, satisfied.  
-

You had just opened your laptop to begin the shopping order, unfortunately when you clicked on the site; it was down.

“Damn, maybe it’ll be fixed soon..?” Scrolling slightly, you deflate at the text you find.

‘Due to issues with the website, it will be down while we have someone fix it. The website will be back up on the 31st. Sorry for the inconvenience.’

“The 31st? We can’t wait that long.. I don’t think we even have milk. I suppose I’ll have to walk to the grocery store in town..” You say frowning.

You’ve always hated public places with lots of people, the loud buzzing of speech in the air, the tight crowds and judgemental looks.. You can think of at least 2 instances where you had to call Blair to come and get you because it was so overwhelming and that’s just off of the top of your head. But, you know you can’t afford to not go, what with the now full house, so you’ll just have to grin and bare it.

As your thinking of the best time to go, someone knocks at your door.

“Y/n Breakfast! It's Blue, I'm Alone, Can I Come In?” his voice calls.

“O-oh! Yes!” You call back shyly.

Blue comes in, looking around taking in her room.

She has a double bed in a dark corner, f/c bedsheets pulled neatly over her pillows with various pillows and teddy bears arranged at one end. The walls are painted a dark mute blue and the furniture such as the desk, wardrobe chair and other cabinets and draws are f/c to match the sheets.

You take in his appearance as he looks around, his face was quite cute (even though he was a skeleton..) he’s taller than you (as are the rest of the skeletons) but shorter than you’d first thought, if you stood side-by-side, you’d just reach his shoulders. He was also slightly muscular, which confused you, since he was a skeleton. He wore white pants, tucked into bright blue boots, a white shirt with short blue sleeves and matching blue bandana tied around his neck. ‘That’s a lot of blue..’ you think to yourself.

His eyes finally fall on you “C-cute..” He mutters

“Hm?” you tilt your head.

“Y-Your Room! Is Cute!” He quickly adds.

“Oh, thank you..” you reply.

He smiles nervously and places her food down on her desk and you thank him again, before sitting to eat.

“So.. What Are You Doing Today..?” He asks

You look up with your mouth full and take a moment to swallow “I erm.. Need to go shopping” you explains “Groceries.” you continues.

This causes Blues eyes to turn to stars “Oh! Me And Pap- Er, Stretch Will Go With You!” he says cheerily.

Before you can tell him he doesn’t have to, he’s leaving the room “I’ll Go And Tell Him To Get Ready! Should We Leave After You’re Finished Eating?” 

Not having the heart to say no to such a cute face, you nod.

He’s about to bolt downstairs but halts in his tracks “Oh! By The Way” he says, turning to face her “Chef Said He Would Bring You Dinner Later!” he then sprints away, not giving her a chance to respond.  
-

“Okay! Don’t Panic Y/n!" You were currently pacing around your room “You can do this! It won’t be that bad..” 

Worry tries to cloud your judgement ‘This is going to be horrible! Not only do you have to go out in public, but you have to interact with two of your housemates in public! What if you have an episode in front of them? They’ll think you’re a baby!’ 

You quickly shake your head, taking deep breaths. “No, no. I’m fine. Blue was nice, I’m sure his brother will be too.” You calm yourself “I-infact, I bet them being there will distract me from all the people!” you smile, finding your confidence.

“Hm, I should get dresses..” you note, looking down at your mushroom print pyjamas.

Walking over to your chest of draws, you pull out a long grey plaid maxi skirt, it’s soft and you like the way the material feels on your legs, slipping off your pj’s and putting on the skirt, you find a shirt and a sweater.

Walking over to your bedside table, you pick up a few slide in hair clips and then turn to a full length mirror.

You were wearing said skirt, that came about 5 inches above your ankles as well as a white long-sleeved shirt that was hidden beneath a big baggy sage coloured turtleneck. You slid the clips into your hair, to keep it out of your face. You frowned slightly at yourself as you did, noting that you’d need to shower tonight as your hair is becoming greasy.

Another knock at your door alerts you of Blue’s presence “We’re Ready When You Are Y/n! I Can Escort You Down So That Nobody Sees You!”

You smile at his kindness, a slight blush forming on your face.

“T-thank you Blue! I’ll just grab some shopping bags!” you call, grabbing a few from the far back corner of your wardrobe. 

“Okay!” He calls back

You’re about to leave when the smell of the left over grease on your plate stops you.

‘Hm. Better take that down, I wouldn’t want my room to stink when I get back..’ you think, grabbing it.

You then reach for the door handle, stopping once you notice your shaking hand.

“Calm..” you whisper.

Taking a deep breath you exit.

Blue smiles brightly at you.

“You Look Lovely!” he compliments, taking the plate from your hands.

A warm feeling forms in your chest “T-thank you..” You respond “So d-do you..”

He blushes, his smile growing “Thank You Y/n!”

“Well! Let's Not Keep Stretch Waiting Much Longer! ..He May Fall Asleep..” he mutters the last part to himself as the two of you make your way down.

Blue doesn't let you stop to make sure there's no one around, rather he holds you by the shoulders and shields you with his body, his large frame blocking you from sight. At his close contact your face is burning.

You’re walking past the kitchen when Black stops you two “What Are You Running Around For?” he starts and when he notices Blue seemed to be hiding something, he tries to look over her shoulder

“Blue? What On Earth Are You Doing? What Are You Hiding? I Demand You Tell Me!” he yells gesturing his hands wildly.

Your heart feels like it’s going to explode at this point.

Blue doesn’t seem worried in the slightest “Sorry Black! I’m Busy Right Now, Going To The Grocery Store.” He then places your plate in one of Blacks hands “Would You Take That To The Kitchen For Me?” Blue asks, before rushing away.

“BLUE! GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE!” he shrieks almost throwing the plate.

Walking out the front door, you see Stretch leaning against the wall near the door.

‘He’s so tall!’ you think to yourself ‘Like twice the size of Blue.’ He’s wearing an orange hoodie and khaki pants along with black sneakers with the laces undone.

“sup” he greets.

“H-hello” you reply, looking down.  
-

You begin your walk, Blue walking next to you and Stretch lagging behind slightly.

“So” Blue begins startling you slightly “What’s This Store We’re Going To Called?”

“Redriver grocery store” you reply.

“s’it far?” Stretch pipes up.

“Not really.. About a half hour walk..” you say, not turning to look at him.

He nods, not that you could see it.

After a few minutes, Blue and Stretch begin talking (more like Blue begins talking and Stretch throws in a ‘yeah ‘or’ you’re so cool bro’ every so often), you took this opportunity to take in your surroundings, the path you were walking on was old and the cracks in it were filled in with moss and even a few dandelions.

Y/n always loved the town of Goldcrest, it was a pretty town that was close to a rather large forest. The town itself was quite big, thankfully she was situated in a very secluded part of town, it had few shops within walking distance by her home, consisting of one clothing store, a grocery store, a dry cleaner and a take-out place.

There was a very high level of greenery in her little area of town, which she loved and the people.. she actually had no idea what the people were like.. either way! She adored her town, it was pretty, it was quiet (where she lived anyway), it was.. home.

She is so very thankful that her sister let her live there.. even with her new housemates who she was still slightly unsure of.

but the ones she had met were very nice, there was that one incident with Red.. but he apologised! so she was hopeful about the others!  
-

You turn the corner, now facing the store.

‘Fuck me, that’s a load of people’ you think to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of now, I'm going to be attempting to publish new chapters every Sunday! Yaaayyy!


	6. Shopping freaking sucks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get groceries!

‘Fuck me, that’s a lot of people’ You thought to yourself as you stood there dumbly.

Stretch almost crashes into you due to your sudden halt “whoa-“ He catches himself before he could fall on top of you.

“Y/n? Are You Alright?” Blue questions, Stretch awkwardly moving to the side of you.

You quickly nod “Y-yes! I’m alright.. Lets um.. go inside.”

You chose to ignore the doubtful look Blue gives you, walking nervously into the store.

‘You can do this Y/n! It’s people.. It should be fine as long as I don’t draw attention to myself..’

Voices buzzed from ever direction and you had to stop yourself from covering your ears ‘Don’t make a scene..’ you reminded yourself. ‘Odd behaviour leads to people staring..’  
-

After a while of wandering around the store picking out the same items you would online, Blue and Stretch chatting to each other as they did the same, Blue addressed you.

“Y/n.” You faced him “I Need To Get Something From The Other Side Of The Store, Will You Be Okay By Yourself For A Moment?”

“Uhm-“ You were interrupted 

“nah it’s ok bro, i’ll stay with her.” Stretch said.

You looked at him for a moment, he notices and gives you a wink to which you blush and turn away.

“Really? That Is Very Kind Of You Brother! I’ll Be As Quick As I Can!” Blue exclaims as he literally sprints away, dodging children and carts quite impressively.

You chuckle at his bizarre behaviour, yet again gaining Stretches attention.

“that tickle yer funny bone?” He grins.

You try to hold in your laugh but end up snorting “T-that was awful..” you smile.

“oh really? i thought it was pretty humerus.” He shoots finger guns at you.

You cover your quiet laughter with your hand, walking slowly to the next aisle. 

“you know i mean these puns ingest, right?” He shoots as you look through various fruits.

You roll your eyes playfully.

“left ya s-peach-less did i?” he holds up a peach.

You grab the peach from his hand, placing it in your basket “That pun was sublime.” You giggle, placing a lime where the peach was.

He bursts out laughing, cheeks dusted with a slight orange blush “nyeh heh, s-sublime” he speaks in between his laughter, wiping an orange tear away from his eye socket. “that was a good one, kid.”

You stare at him for a moment, a blush beginning to form on your nose, before looking away sheepishly.  
-

The two of you pun at each other while picking up items, Stretch even being to kind as to grab something off the top shelf for you after you made a pathetic attempt at jumping for it, he chuckled at you “careful there, you could hurt yourshelf.” You mocked offence and snatched the item out of his hand, sticking your tongue out playfully.

You find yourself almost feeling comfortable around Stretch, which was odd for you as you had never been able to joke with anyone this easily apart from your sister. Something about his easy going smile made you feel calm.

‘Maybe I was over reacting earlier, maybe I should shop here every week.’ You thought with a smile.

You bent slightly to grab some bread, the last item on your list, before something harshly shoved you to the side. You whimpered and screwed your eyes shut, waiting for the impact of the floor. Except you never hit the floor, instead you fell into a pair of arms. You open your eyes, following the arms to the familiar face of Stretch. And he looked pissed.

“hey, watch it lady.” He spoke darkly to someone out of sight.

You squirmed in his grasp, uncomfortable and he released you.

You looked to the source of his anger to see a middle aged woman standing by the bread, looking down her nose at the two of you.

“It was an accident!” She argued.

“yeah, no i watched you stare at y/n as you shoved her.” Stretch stated flatly.

“Are you accusing me of lying?!” She raised her voice and you winced.

“well, if it was an accident, shouldn’t you apologise?” he glared at her.

She scoffed “She was in the way! It’s her own fault.” She snippily.

Noticing the commotion, a crowd started to form at the end of the aisle, staring at the three of you.

‘S-shit.. no, so many people..’ your eyes darted rapidly around as the woman continued to argue.

You tried to take a breath, then the woman called attention to you “Don’t be such a wimp! I barely even touched you! You pretended to get knocked over for attention, didn’t you?!” she shrieked, pointing a sharp pink fingernail in your direction.

In an instant, you felt all the eyes in the vicinity burn into you.

I t m a d e y o u r s k i n c r a w l .

Your breath caught in your throat and your hands shot up to cover your ears.

You could still hear the judgemental mumbles of the people around you.

‘Weak’

‘Pathetic’

‘Attention seeking’

‘Clumsy’

Your shaky legs gave out beneath you.

‘No.. no, no, no..’ You sat there, tucking your head into your knees. You clutched onto your ears so hard that your fingernails dug in, causing small cuts. You rock back and forth, mumbling to yourself.

“look lady-“ Stretch begins, before noticing you were now on the floor.

His angry expression is gone instantly and he rushed to you, picking you up from your place on the floor.

You feel a rush of air around you and in your panic you don’t notice that the voices you heard weren’t real anymore, that they were in your head.

Stretch places you down on a bench around the corner from the shop, sending a text to Blue saying something happened and where you were.

“you ok, kid?” he asks, moving closer.

You can’t respond, rocking back and forth faster twitches and spasms shaking your body.

“..kid?” His worry grew.

“kid talk to me..!” He placed a hand on your knee and your head shot up.

“I-I Can’t b-breathe!” you exclaim, panic clear in your face.

“s-shit!” Stretch began panicking as well.

Blues voice then rings out “Brother! Where Are You?”

Stretch calls him over “h-here bro!”

Blue runs over “Is She Alright?” he asks quickly.

“n-no, she's hyperventilating.”

Blue takes your hands away from your ears and holds them close to his face, making your eyes follow them to meet his

“Everything's Going To Be Okay Y/n, You're Okay.” he starts “But I Need You To Breathe For Me, Okay?”

She nods, tears slipping off her face. 

“In And Out Slowly, Like This” he breathes as an example “Can You Do That For Me?” he asks calmly.

You do as he said, hiccupping and he encourages you until you can breathe normally again.

“Better?” Blue asks.

“Y-yes..” you reply. 

You try to stand, but your legs are so shaky that you stumble, Stretch juts his arms out quickly catching you. He sighs in relief before helping you stand upright.

“T-thank you.. both of you..” she blushes “I'm sorry about this..”

Blue shakes his head, “It's not your fault Y/n!”

“yeah, that lady was a jerk..” Stretch adds

An uncomfortable feeling briefly forms in your chest, in place of the previously warm one

You brush it off quickly.

“S-should we continue..?” You ask, not wanting to go back in, but needing to.

“Oh! Don't Worry! I Already Bought Everything From Your Basket! You Didn't Need Anything Else Right?” Blue says, leading them to a shopping cart where he had placed the groceries.

“B-Blue, you didn't have to..!” You attempt you hand him money from your purse “H-here.”

“That's Okay Y/n, I Can Pay!” he smiles

“W-wow.. Thank you so much Blue” You give him a bright smile.

Blue blushes and Stretch chuckles at him

"Well, I suppose we should start walking." you speak softly

Trembling slightly, you walk over to pick up your shopping. Blue snatches it before you can reach it.

"Hm.. You're In No Shape To Carry These Y/n.. And Are You Sure You Can Make The Walk Back?"

"Wh- I'm fine! R-really.. I can walk, I can carry those.." you respond

"really, hun? ya can barely even stand. it's alright to let people do things for ya sometimes, that's what pals do." stretch smirks, linking arms with you and blue.

"Pals.." a warm smile settled on your face "E-erm, are we going to walk all the way back like this..?" you gesture to your linked arms.

"nah, don't worry honey, i know a short cut." he winks "would ya close your eyes for me real quick?"

"Um.. L-like this?" you say, confused.

"perfect"

A sudden rush of wind howls next to your ear, you can feel the floor beneath you vanish. you snap your eyes open.

"We're.. home?" you look down at the floor, patting it with your foot as if worried it may disappear again.

Stretch chuckles at that and Blue walks to the kitchen to unload.

"Hurry Up And Help Me Pap-Er-Stretch!" he calls.

"Wait!" you call, Stretch turns around giving you his full attention. you shrink back slightly, fiddling with your hands "How did you do that?"

he smirks "magic" he says simply, wiggling his fingers at you and then walking to the kitchen.

You stand there for a second before snorting and following after him to help.  
-

“There! All Done” Blue says proudly, looking at the neatly stacked pasta boxes.

You place your last item away “Thank you guys for coming with me today.. It was fun. Mostly.” 

“s’no problem hun.” Stretch replies, reaching down and ruffling your hair. You giggle, swatting him away.

“I Erm.. Don’t Suppose This Means You’re Comfortable Enough To Maybe.. Come To Dinner? Not Tonight Obviously! You’ve Had A.. Rough Day..” Blue asks softly.

You blink up at him in surprise ‘Nobody’s ever invited me to dinner..’

“Hmm.. m-maybe..” You look down at your feet.

“Oh! I Know!” He hands you his phone “You Can Text Me When! That Gives You Time To Think It Over!” he announces proudly.

“Oh. S-sure!” You take his phone, putting your number in and simply typing your name before handing it back.

“sure ya didn’t just want her number, bro?” Stretch asks smugly.

“Wh- Well!” he stutters, blush dusting his cheekbones “We’re Friends Now So Of Course She Would Need My Number! To Discuss Friend.. Stuff!” 

You smile at the use of the word ‘friend’.

“oh, that’s a good point bro” 

“Of Course It Is, I Am The Magnificent Blue, After All!” 

“guess that means i’ll have to give you my number too” he says, handing you his phone.

You smile wider, nodding and putting your number in.

“Well.. I need to be going now..” you say.

“Aww! How Come?” Blue whines.

“we boring ya hun?” Stretch teases.

“N-No! It’s been fun, really, but I have work..” You explain.

“You Have A Job? Where Do You Work?” Blue asks curiously.

“Oh I work from home..” 

“what do ya do?” 

“I erm, I’m a singer for hire..” 

You don’t miss the look of curious surprise on their faces.

“Would You Sing For Me Sometime? I Bet You Sound Amazing!” Blue praises.

“wow, didn’t expect that hun. i’d also love to hear you.” Stretch adds.

“M-maybe later!” You squeak before running away, leaving a confused Blue and a chuckling Stretch.

After retreating to the studio, you work for a few hours, then decided you needed a nap.

The whole shopping fiasco left you tired, with work exhausting you farther.

That’s not to say you didn’t like your job, you adored it. Been singing since you could talk, much to the annoyance of your siblings

You were sound asleep until a loud bang came from your door, before it swung open.

“Hello Human! I Have Brought You Dinner!” The tall skeleton boomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Many plans for the future - stay tuned ;)


	7. Daydreams and shower songs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet some skeles and have a shower~

Chef bursts in with dinner

"Oh Dear! I Did Not Mean To Wake You Human Y/n!"

"N-no, it's alright. Thank you for bringing me dinner" You say, still in shock from him bursting in.

You quickly recognise him as the skeleton with unfortunate teeth, you knew you weren't winning any beauty contests either though, so who were you to judge?

You sit up.

Chef smiles "That Is Quite Alright Human!" He walks over to you, handing you a very full plate "The Great Pa- C-Chef Is Always Happy To Provide Food!"

Now that he's closer, his volume causes you to twitch slightly, you take a bite of his food.

"W-wow.. This is amazing" You shovel more food into your mouth "W-what kind of meat is this?" You ask, covering your mouth.

He stares at you for a second, smiling brightly with a slight blush "O-Oh! It's Deer Meat" He answers proudly "I Caught The Deer In One Of My Traps."

"You set up traps?" You ask, more curious than anything since you don't really leave the house so they wouldn't be a problem for you.

He nods "But Do Not Worry Human Y/n, They Are All Marked With Red Crosses That Can Be Seen From A Distance!"

You respect the effort he puts in "Wow.. and you put them up all by yourself?" You ask.

"Of Course! I am The Great Chef After All!" his tattered scarf flutters in the non existent wind. You choose not to question it.

"T-That's incredible C-Chef!" You praise, genuinely amazed.

"A G-Genuine Complement?!" He stutters out, a burnt orange blooming on his face "N-Nyeh! Th-Thank You.." His once confident and loud demeanour quickly changed to bashful and sheepish.

'Hmm.. He's almost.. cute?' The thought causes you to blush as well 'W-what am I thinking?! Don't be so strange Y/n!' you mentally scold.

"W-well I'll Leave You To Eat!" He leaves as quickly as he can, face a bright orange.

“W-wait!” you call before you can think.

Chef stumbles and looks back at you, his face still flushed “Y-yes..?”

“It’s.. nice to officially meet you.” You say softly.

Chef’s blush lessens and a crooked yet charming smile appears on his face “To You As well, Human Y/n!”

-

You finish your delicious meal, leaving a small piece of left over deer meat on your plate.

You begin your descent to the kitchen to wash your used plate.

The lights are all off and you look at the time 21:29 'Huh, later than usual dinner..’

It's quiet and nobody else is around.

You place your plate down on the side 'should put that scrap in the trash' You pick up the small piece of meat and walk to the other side of the room.

Stepping your foot on the Trash can opener you hold the meat over it.

but before you could drop it in, a much larger hand wraps around your small wrist.

You look to your side to see Chef's brother, his smile wide and, frankly, scary.

He pulls on your wrist, causing you to turn and face him fully.

"Uh-Umm.." You stutter mindlessly

Before you could actually say anything that made sense, he lifts your hand up to his face.

He opens his mouth and you can see that inside he has a glowing blood red tongue 'Weird..' you think through your shock.

He uses his teeth to pluck the piece of meat from your hand, swallowing it whole before licking off any left over juices from your fingers.

The feeling of his tongue on your skin gave you shivers and caused you to squeak in surprise.

He then suddenly bent down so that you were eye-to-eyelights, his skull inches away from your face.

He leans in to speak into your ear.

"ya really shouldn't waste good food, got it?"

You're fully shaking as you nod your head rapidly.

"good girl." he whispers, before standing straight and disappearing.

You stumble back into the kitchen, catching your reflection on the toaster.

Your eyes are wide and your face was redder than you thought was humanly possible.

-

Sans sits back in his old work chair, the smell of dust from the old basement irritating his nasal bone.

He had been working on figuring out the damn machine.. what was left of it anyway.

It was actually 9 months today since he made the stupid mistake of crossing those two wires, and bringing his and his brothers other versions to this world.

When the machine blew up, he thought that was all it was going to do. Needless to say he was surprised when a pair of all too familiar skeletons popped out of nowhere, then another, then another and another.

He was well aware at this point how badly he had fucked up.

Getting a ranting Stretch, a shrieking Edge, an eerie Axe and so on.

He felt like shit about it, guilt weighing down his soul.

Some of the more supportive brothers where, well, supportive.

Chef saying "It's A Lot Better Here Than Where We Were Before!", oh Chef, his poor bro..

Sans won't lie, the moment he found out what his bro went through in the underground, he had to hold in his tears lest the others see him as weak and overthrow his authority that he just barely had over the rest.

Anyway, the next few months went about as smoothly as you'd think. Blue spatting with Red, Red and Mutt teaming up and harassing the others, Edge and Black simultaneously being best friends and worst enemies, Stretch giving Sans silent glares and Axe being overall creepy as fuck.

Sans and the others quickly decided they needed to rehome, so they could all just have a little space.

He was finding it difficult to find any houses big enough to fit them all.

But just when he was considering separate housing, he saw a flyer.

A house with 12 rooms (11 available) , a front and back garden, with a large forest behind it situated in a rather big town called 'Goldcrest'.

He was shocked at first, he couldn't believe it! A house that big for a price that low.

But then he read the part about a housemate

'Housemate has special needs, if serious about living here call --------'

So he did, Sans learned a quite a bit about you.

You were a timid little thing, had a strong dislike for big crowds and loud noises - Sans had thought this would be a problem, at first, 

however the woman on the phone who he had learnt was your sister Blair reassured him that you could handle it and that if it became to much for you, you would simply retreat to your room.

Sans was told how the rooms came to be vacant and also that your sister was worried about you, that she thought this could be a great opportunity for you to gain some friends "No pressure though." she added.

And despite Sans' distrust towards humans, he could tell Blair wasn't lying about you. You were harmless.

So he told Blair he was sold.

The rest of his various versions and brothers were varying degrees of happy, from absolutely thrilled, to seemingly indifferent.

It didn't take long to pack their things into the rented moving van since, most of them had little belongings to pack in the first place.

Edge and Black insisted on buying new kitchen ware at their new town since, as Black put it "The Stores Here Are Unworthy Of My Hard Earnt Money!"

And here they were.

Sans hadn't seen you yet, but Blair did say that was to be expected besides it had only been a few days since they moved in.

Paps had met you though and seemed to be very happy about your interactions so, you were ok in Sans' book.

"vanilla." Red jolted Sans out of his daydream "'m done, goin' ta bed. you should too, so ya ain't fallin asleep when we need cha tomorrow."

"awe Red, you do care." Sans teased

"yeah yeah, fuck off." Red grumbled, trying to look angry but his smile giving him away.

-

It was half ten and you were headed for the shower. 

You always cleaned every other day at exactly half ten, the shower was one of the few places you felt most comfortable, the soothing water always helped you relax.

Stepping into the bathroom you placed your towel on the closed toilet lid, made sure the door was definitely locked and then stripped.

You turned on the shower, waited for it to heat to a comfortable level and then hopped in.

You sighed as the hot water rolled down your tired little body.

A song started to play in your head and almost as if you forgot you lived with housemates, you sang along.

You were just too exhausted to care right now.

It was a song from one of your favourite movies, Once upon a dream from the movie Malificent, not the original one but the Lana Del Rey cover.

You just adored the song, the dark and alluring tone of the music.

Your voice could sing it perfectly as well since, you were better at singing deeper pitches rather than high ones.

I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
That look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

And I know it's true, that visions are seldom what they seem  
But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream

You rinsed your face under the flowing waters.

But if I know you  
I know what you do  
You love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream

I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
That gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

You hadn't realised how progressively louder you were getting as you hit the final verse

And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream!

'Nailed it!' you cheered mentally, finally washing the soap out of your hair.

Little did you know that you had gained an audience outside your door consisting of Red and Sans who had come up to go to bed.

"holy shit." Sans gawks.

"i know, right?" Red chuckles, before knocking on the door much to Sans' shock.

You jumped in the shower, almost slipping.

"sounded amazing, sweetheart!" Red called from the other side of the door.

"what are you doing, red?!" Sans asked in panic.

"jus' wait" Red laughs

A few seconds pass before your shy voice calls back.

"T-thanks, Red.."

Sans looks at Red in surprise, to which he chuckles before walking off.

'so those two are already friends, huh..?' Sans wonders

-

As you made your way into your room, you pick up your phone.

Messages from both Stretch, Blue and Blair.

"Hm."

It was weird to see other names besides Blairs pop up in your notifications.

You quickly press Blair contact first:

-Hey Y/n, how are you holding up? You haven't messaged me yet so I assume you're fine, but, you know how I worry. Text me when you get this!-

You respond quickly

-Hi Blair. I'm doing okay, I even spoke to some of the guys! The ones I met are pretty nice. :)-

You then press on Blue's contact and read his message:

-Hello Y/n! It's Blue! This Is My First Official Message To You! How Are You? Let Me Know When You Would Like To Come To Dinner! No Pressure!- 

You respond

-Hello Blue, I was thinking either Thursday or Friday. If that's okay with you?- It was Tuesday today so, you had a day or two to mentally prepare.

His reply was instant.

-Oh! Thursday Is Good For Me! I'll See You Then, Goodnight Y/n!- 'Thursday it is then..' you think to yourself.

You finally click Stretches number

-why didn't the skeleton have a phone?- Your face contorted in confusion before replying

-Why?-

He answered a moment later

-because he had nobody to talk to- You face palmed, of course he was making a joke.

-That was awful- you giggled

-but your smiling, aren't you?-

-...Maybe-

You then set your phone on your night stand before walking to your wardrobe in your undies.

You pull out a white long sleeved nightgown, pulling it on and sighing as the soft material soothed your skin.

You then crawled into your bed and felt something you haven't felt in a while.

You were filled with hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who made a tumblr page for this fic! https://amelodysorare.tumblr.com/  
> There's nothing on it currently but, here it is anyways :3


	8. Puzzles and panties!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hang out with Papyrus and Blue!

You’re startled awake from your bizarre dream, by the unfamiliar buzz of your phone.

You groggily reach for it, turning it on so it displays the date and time:

Wednesday –th February 8:35

Notification from unknown number

You click on it, unlocking you phone.

-Hello Human! This Is The Great Papyrus! I Hope It's Okay That I Got Your Number From Blue!-

You scroll to read more,

-Are You Doing Anything Today? Blue And I Have Just Finished Sparring And Were Hoping To Hang Out With You? -Your Cool Friend, Papyrus.-

You chuckle at him signing a text and saved his number to your phone under

'Papyrus - my cool friend'.

You then went on to change all the other contacts

'Blue' to 'Blue the heroic' as you fondly remembered how he helped you calm down after the shopping incident that one time.

'Stretch' to 'this joke is a Stretch' for obvious reasons. 

And red, who had given you his number after you'd first met, to 'Red of the dead' you chuckle at the dumb joke.

Going back to Papyrus' contact, you reply:

-What did you have in mind?-

His reply was instant

-Could We Perhaps Do Some Of Our Together Puzzles In Your Room??-

-Sounds fun! I'll get dressed and message you when I'm ready.-

-Wonderful! I'll Bring You Some Pancakes!-

-Thank you Papyrus, see you in a moment!-

-See You!-  
-  
You hop out of bed and begin tucking the blankets over your pillows, your anxiety was lower than usual and you were super freaking happy about it!

Stripping out of your nightgown, you pick out a soft white knit sweater with lemons patterns stitched on, tucked into a short brown skirt with a black belt with some knee high green socks that match the shade of green on the lemon leaves.

You slipped on some black Mary-janes and fixed your hair.

Smiling at your own reflection, you grab your phone:

-I’m ready when you guys are!-

When you didn’t get an instant reply, you were worried but only for a second as you hear two pairs of feet sprint up the stairs.

The door burst open to reveal a delighted Blue and a very exited Papyrus.

They both set down armfuls of puzzles and Papyrus hands you a plate of warm heavenly pancakes which you quickly engulfed joyfully.

“Wow” You look over the many different puzzles “You guys made all these?”

"Of Course! It Was An Easy Task For The Magnificent Blue-"

"-And The Great Papyrus!"

They posed in unison, causing you to giggle

"Well, let's get started then." you smiled

The three of you sat down on your carpet, legs crossed as they argued on whose puzzle you should do first.

“How about.. I close my eyes and point to one to do first?” you suggest and the two agree.

“Good Idea!” Blue grins.

You picked out one of Blues, Papyrus looked a little disappointed.

“Don’t worry Papyrus, I’ll do one of yours next okay?”

His disappointment quickly faded as he nodded with a winning smile.

Blues was a 3d puzzle box that had pieced that fit together to make an unknown shape, it took you around 8 minutes to complete and it was in the shape of a star, you noted it suited him with a small smile.

"Wow! That Was Quicker Than I Thought. “He praised "You're Good At This Y/n!"

You blushed "T-thank You.. It was fun to do."

“Now For Mine!” Papyrus yelled excitedly as he shoved an object into your arms.

He practically bounced from his place seated on the floor.

He handed you a glass bottle containing a long wooden stick impaled with a nut and bolt as well as a long piece of metal.

There was also a wooden ball in the bottle.

"Ah, a Grecian bottle puzzle." You inspected it closely

"You Know This One?" Blue asks

"I have heard of them.. Never solved one myself though.." You began turning the bottle to make the ball move.

“Nyeh-Heh-Heh! Good Luck With This One Human,” Papyrus laughed “You’ll Need It!”   
You laughed at his enthusiasm,

"You're supposed to remove the stick from the bottle right?"

Papyrus is shaking with excitement as he nods his head wildly.

You manoeuvre the stick, so that the ball sits in front of the nut and bolt.

You then use the ball to press against the inside of the glass bottle and begin unscrewing the nut from the bolt using the small ball.  
It takes you around 15 minutes to get it fully unscrewed and then the nut and bolt clink into the bottom of the bottle and you remove the stick.

"There!" You cheer

"Well Done Friend!" Papyrus praised as he pulled you into a hug, much to your surprise.

Blue takes the bottle looking at all of the pieces "That Was Very Cleaver Y/n, Do You Do A Lot Of Puzzles?"

Papyrus shifts you so that he's hugging you from behind, allowing you to address Blue.

You respond as a blush engulfs your face "I-I used to.. When I was younger." You start "I've a-always been good at solving puzzles and stuff.."

It was true, you had always been good at solving things like these from jigsaw puzzle to Rubik’s cubes.

You had stopped with the puzzles a while ago, finding them too easy and boring.

Blues and Papyrus' puzzles however, were somehow fun..

'Maybe it's because.. I'm doing it with them rather than on my own..?' You smile softly at the thought

"Okay! Mine Next!" Blue shoves another puzzle into your arms and the three of you work on them for a few hours together until lunch time

The boys then run off after saying their goodbyes to make said lunch.

You smile as you wave them off, hope once again blooming in your chest.

-  
You had decided to do some laundry since, you had all day tomorrow to finish your most recent commission.

You grabbed your washing basket, took a deep breath and opened your door.

You luckily ran into no one as you walked into the utility room that was located just before the kitchen, where you could hear Blue and Papyrus cooking happily.

Just as you opened the washing machine, clothes in hand, Papyrus burst in with a dirty dishtowel.

“Oh! Y/n!” he startled you, causing you to drop your clothing.

“O-oh! Papyrus, you scared me..” You laughed.

“Oh Dear, I’m Terribly Sorry, Let Me Help you..” He began picking up clothes and handing them to you to put in the machine.

You thanked him, facing the machine as he kept handing you items to put in.

When he stopped handing you items, you got slightly confused since less than half of what you had brought down was inside.

You turned to see what the issue was, only to see Papyrus frozen, sweat beading down his skull.

Your brow knitted in confusion, then you looked at what he was holding.

A pair of pink heart print panties.

All the colour drained from your face.

You snatched them from him, breaking his trance.

“U-Um! I’m S-So Sorry, I D-Don’t Know What Came Over M-Me!” He stuttered, his face a deep orange.  
“I-I Promise I D-Didn’t Mean To-!” He continued

“P-Papyrus..” You try to gain his attention.

“I-It’s J-Just! T-The Pattern! Yes! I Thought I-It Was Cute.. I Didn’t Know They Were Your-Y-Your-!

“Papyrus!” You raise your voice, your cheeks tinting darker.

It’s quiet for a moment,

“Y-Yes ?” He looked so incredibly nervous.

“It’s f-fine..” You reassured “Thank you for your h-help..” You were sure you were blushing just as hard as he was.

A visible wave of relief washes over him.

He then stood rigidly “W-Well! I’d Better Get Back To Cooking!” He walked quickly away.

You sat there for a moment, trying to regain your composure.

That was until you heard Blue speak “Hey Papyrus, Why Are You So Orange? Are You Feeling Okay?”

“I-It’s Nothing! It’s Definitely Not Because I Accidently Picked Up A Pair Of Miss Y/n’s Underwear!”

After you heard that all you could do was bury your face in your hands and groan.  
-  
Edge was continuing his daily routine, which had consisted of eating breakfast, sparring with the lesser skeletons, cleaning his room to perfection, yelling at his brother to clean his room and practising his violin.

He had picked up the case, walking quickly into the forest.

It’s not like he was shy about the others hearing it, the terrible Edge wasn’t some snivelling little coward, no, he just thought that none of the others were worthy of hearing him play.

Besides, if he did try and play in the house, the annoying little brat that is Black would throw a fit claiming Edge was being too loud.

He opened the case, carefully picking up the delicate instrument before setting it comfortably on his shoulder.

He picked up his bow and began playing.

Y/n could hear the alluring tune from her window, she wondered what kind of person could play so beautifully.

Someone who was far beyond her skills, she thought about how singing was her natural born gift, a gift she hadn’t worked for, and frankly, didn’t think she deserved.

The violin however, took years of practise and perfection, of suffering and dedication. She thoroughly admired anyone who even attempted to master the instrument.

And whoever this mysterious person was, had indeed mastered it.

She sighed into the cold February wind, her head poking out of her bedroom window.

The music was really helping calm her nerves after the.. incident earlier.

And while her curiosity screamed for her to find this person, her fears and anxieties anchored her in place.

All she could do was listen, and wonder.

-

It was 9:10 in the evening, You had decided to go to bed early.

You knew you would have trouble sleeping tonight with the anxiety that tomorrow, you would have to face them all.

You knew it was silly, you can’t help your fears, but you could overcome them.

Worry had always been something that you couldn’t control, even after overcoming a fear, your worry shifted to something else.

Sometimes it made you want to give up entirely and when that happens, you think back to what he used to say to you when you were a child.

You shut your eyes and whispered his words aloud, if just to calm you a little.

“Hope is the one thing, that you can never truly lose.”

And if by magic, you fell asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have said previously, yall can check out my tumblr (and hopefully help put some stuff on there lol) https://amelodysorare.tumblr.com/


	9. Panic attacks and baking!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet someone else and make a pie with Chef!

The time was currently 8:23, Black had finished his training with the inferior skeletons 53 minutes ago.

He was currently filling out an application for a job working in a café. Usually he would turn his nose up at the idea of serving humans but, he needed.. information.

He wasn’t stupid, he knew that this world was very different from his own. And while humans and monsters still had trouble getting along, it wasn’t nearly as bad as his universe.

In his universe, there were human domains and monster domains. Arguments, fights and full on murder around every corner. And Toriel save any poor human who wandered into monster territory.

He was surprised to see the way things worked around here, everyone was weak and friendly.

It disturbed him.

So he decided to get a job working at a café not only for information but, because he refused to be lazy like the good for nothing mutt. The café was named the Black Eden Coffee Bar, from the website it looked quite high class, still below his standards but it’s the best that he could find.

He threw his pencil down in anger hearing the loud footsteps coming from Y/n’s room yet again.

She had been stomping around up there for over 20 minutes! How was he to get any work done?

“SHUT UP!” He screeched for the 3rd time today, why the hell was that gutless human stomping around? It was irritating! Perhaps she was doing it on purpose to annoy him? Either way, he would make her stop.

“Mutt!” Black boomed.

He appeared “yes m’lord?”

“Do You Hear That?” Black pointed to the ceiling

*Stomp stomp stomp stumble stomp*

“yes m’lord.” Mutt repeated

“You Have 10 Minutes To Make It Stop.” Black spoke darkly.

Mutt simply nodded before teleporting away.

-

‘Shit, fuck shit! What are you going to do?!’

You were currently having a panic attack, pacing backwards and forwards, stimming by clenching and unclenching your hands.

Why were you having a panic attack? 

Your microphone broke, yes you had others but, you needed to use this one.

You had recorded almost a full song using it and if you suddenly switched, there would be a noticeable change in the audio quality.

A reasonable solution would be to order another one right? Well the deadline for the song was tomorrow and a new one wouldn’t arrive until Saturday.

So you did what any reasonable adult would do, run back to your room and have an episode.

You couldn’t think about anything other than the fact that you might get yelled at over the phone by an angry customer (and also not get paid..).

But you didn’t know what to do about it, you looked at the microphone, it looked normal to you!

But you have no idea about technology so.. it could very well be broken..

In your panic, you failed to notice that Mutt was now standing in your room.

His curious gaze quickly turned annoyed.

He walks towards you

“hey-“

You walk past him, oblivious and he follows after.

“wait-“

Pass.

“wouldja stop-“

Pass.

“h u m a n !” He grabs you by the arm.

You jolt, finally noticing him.

"you're annoying m'lord, stop being loud. consider this your warning- hey!"

You go back to pacing while he’s talking

“the hell? What’s wrong with ya?” 

“Nothing! Everything? I don’t know!” You throw your arms up in annoyance.

“well can ya freak out without all the noise?” 

You glare at him “I’m sorry that my panic attack is annoying to you.”

Slight guilt creeps onto his face and he stands silent for a moment.

“it’s m’lord.”

“What?”

“m’lord asked me to get ya to stop, said i had 10 minutes..”

“Okay?”

“what’s wrong?”

At this, your panic raises again as you explain your situation.

“oh.. ya want me ta take a look?”

You freeze “Really? Do.. you know anything about microphones..?”

“well.. not microphones specifically but.. yeah.” He shrugs

“might need Reds help though.”

“Th-thank you!” You’ve stopped pacing at this point, turning to him with your hands clasped in front of you. 

He turns away, rust coloured blush on his cheekbones “whatever..”  
-

Red and Mutt were taking a look at your microphone as you stand across from them, wringing your hands in worry.

“looks normal on the outside” Mutt comments.

“didja drop it or anything sweetheart?” Red asks looking at you.

You shake your head “It-It just stopped working..”

They open it up, routing through wires.

“ah, there Red.” Mutt points.

“oh yeah..” Red gets closer, squinting at something inside the mic.

“W-what it is..?”

“wires come out, don’t worry though.” Red grabs some needle nose plier and puts the wire back into place.

“it might come out again.” Mutt comments.

“W-well I was looking to buy an upgraded one anyway..” 

Mutt nods “how long didja say you’ve been doing this for?”

“Since I was 13, so 7 years..” You explain shyly “Although I didn’t have many customers when I first started..”

“I wanted to.. make money to pay for rent and stuff..”

“yer ma was hard on you, then?” Red questions.

“N-no.. I was living with Blair and.. I felt bad that she had to pay for everything” Your vision casts down. “We weren’t very well off you see.. and I wanted to help.”

“you.. weren’t living with your mom at 13?” Mutt looked at you sceptical.

“She died when I was 9.” You say, noticing how your voice sounded emotionless.

The room fell silent.

“sweetheart.. i’m so sorry.” Red sweat beaded down his skull as his face morphed into horror.

“y-yeah that’s.. sorry for your loss..” Mutt says quickly after Red, looking uncomfortable.

“Thank you both.” You felt nothing.

You felt bad for bringing the mood down, so opted to praise them both.

“And thank you for fixing my microphone. You’ve both been a great help” You feel a smile creep onto your face.

Red smirked and Mutt looked away to hide his smile.

“anytime.”

“welcome, darlin’”

‘When was the last time I told anyone about you Mom..? Maybe one day.. I’ll be able to tell them about him, too..’  
-  
You finished the last part of your song, and smiled being proud of your work.

“Now to tend to the garden.” You had been putting it off since the brothers arrived, not wanting to encounter them in worry that they may not be so nice.

But since meeting them, apart from the incident with Red and that weird encounter with Axe, they’ve been wonderful.

Besides, you need to work up your courage for dinner tonight.

You dawn your gardening attire consisting of long denim dungarees, a long sleeved shirt and a sweater since the February air was still chilly.

You check your strawberries, you know you should have planted them in spring but, you were impatient. “Looking alright.” You comment, sprinkling them with water.

Potatoes, herbs, the small cherry tree you bought last year in the summer and various other edible plants.

“Alright, now for the back garden.” You kept only a few edibles back there, having mostly flowers and trees.

Witch-hazel, blue berries, roses, Hydrangea, the pear trees and so on.

Not to mention the weeds you had neglected to pull up..

And the section where the peonies were to go, you bought them every year when they were in bloom. They were your absolute favourite, you thought they were beautiful.

“Ah! There You Are Human Y/n!”

You drop your pruning shears, startled.

You turn to see the tall form of Chef alongside him was his large brother, Axe.

“O-Oh! Good morning, Chef, Axe” You greet

“afternoon actually.” Axe smiles creepily.

“Already?” You suppose that it has been quite a long morning..

“Yes! And I Am Going To Be Making Dinner This Evening!” He explains proudly, “I Heard From Blue That You’re Going To Be There.” 

“Y-yes! I am..”

“Wonderful! I Am Looking Forward To Seeing You Eat My Cooking!” He places his hands on his hips.

Axe looks to his brother, nudging him.

“Oh Yes! Human, I Wanted To Ask You Something..” He became sheepish.

“Of course Chef, what is it?”

He wrings his hands “Would It Be Alright.. If I Used Some Of Your Herbs And Vegetables..?” He presses his two index fingers together, causing you to squeal internally.

“Sure, Chef. That’s fine by me.” You beam up at him “I can help you find the best ones.”

You see a sparkle in his eye sockets “R-Really? Wowie Yes! That Would Be Great!”

You smile up at him, gaze briefly shifting to his brother who just stood there with a wide smile ‘..creepy..’.

You grab your wicker carry basket and begin strolling around the front and back next to an exited Chef as Axe looms behind the two of you.

You pick up carrots, potatoes, onions (which your lucky are out this time of year) some peas and a number of different herbs.

“What about some fruits? For a dessert?” You ask, pointing to your blueberries.

“Although The Great Chef Is A Master Of All Types Of Cooking.. Some Of The Others Haven’t Acquired A Taste For My Desserts..” He explains looking down sadly.

“Oh.. Perhaps I could help you make something to their taste, then?” You were just having such a lovely time with him, well apart from the giant looming shadow that is Axe.

Speaking of, he makes a surprised noise from behind you.

“what kind of dessert would that be, human?” You shiver

“P-pie?” You squeak.

“That Sounds Lovely!” Chef exclaims.

“I was thinking, blueberry and pear? Since they go well together and we have both..”

“Yes! That Will Be Perfect, Well Done Human Y/n” He reaches towards you and pats you on the head before walking towards the blueberries.

You stand there for a moment with a raging blush on your face, Axe passes you and winks.

“Are You Coming?” Chef calls and you stumble towards them.

“Y-yes, sorry!”

-

You Chef and Axe head to the kitchen, since the vegetables won’t take long to cook, Chef wants to make the pie now so that it’s ready for dessert.

You begin pulling bowls and ingredients out of cupboards and setting them on the table, where Axe stared at you from his seat on the opposite side.

“Okay Y/n, What Should I Do?”

“Oh right, um, could you peel the pears and cut them into cubes? Please?” You hand him a bowl of pears.

“Sure!” He takes them cheerily and begins doing as instructed.

You grab the store brand pastry and roll it into a sphere before flattening it with a rolling pin until it’s about half a centimetre thick, the feeling of eyes burning into your back making you tremble slightly.

‘What is his problem..?’ you wonder silently, placing the now rolled dough into a circular glass dish.

“Alright, What Now? Oh! That Is Looking Wonderful Y/n!” Chef takes notice of how neatly you placed the pastry.

You laugh sheepishly “T-thanks.. now, place the blueberries and pear cubes in that pot” you point “add just a bit of honey, a teaspoon of lemon juice and 3 tablespoons of brown sugar, got that?” 

He nods his head and gathers the items.

You then use the left over pastry to make a lattice top for the pie, setting it carefully down on the side for later use. You find yourself humming quietly just like your mother would whenever she made pie, this is her recipe after all.

You look up to find Chef staring at you, an amber hue on his cheeks. You miss the way he looks at you, instead walking over to him to see how the mixture is looking.

“That looks great Chef, lets get that on the stove for a couple minutes.” 

“Y-Yes! Let’s.” He picks up the pot and places it on the stove before turning the heat all the way up.

You place your hand over his, which is still clutching the knob and use his hand to turn it back down to the low setting “We want to gently heat it up, so that it lets out some of the juices.” You explain, letting his hand go.

“R-Right!” he nods, unable to look at you.

“Make sure to mix it, but also try not to crush the fruits.” You move close to point into the pot, touching his side to yours, causing him to flinch.

He simply nods, as his blush grows.

"Alright, lets add some flour to thicken it.” You turn to pick up the flour, facing Axe who as a smirk on his face. You give him a confused look before handing the flour to Chef.

“Add small amounts at a time, while mixing continually.” 

He does as you instruct until the mixture is the perfect thickness.

You find it strange how calm you feel, perhaps it’s because it reminds you of when you used to cook this same recipe with your mother?

“Now we add this into the pie crust” He empties the steaming mixture in slowly “and place the top on.” You slide the pie topping off the side into your awaiting hand and centre it on top of the pie.

“Perfect! Is this your first time making pie?” You ask with a smile

“Y-Yes, It Is.” 

You chuckle “Well, you did a lot better than I did for my first try! I can see why you call yourself the great Chef.”

He sputters, amber blush engulfing his face “B-But Of Course!”

..Something about making Chef blush makes your day so much better.

You place the pie in the oven on 350 degrees and set a time for 25 minutes.

You glance up at the clock on the wall 16:45.

“I-I Can Take It From Here If You Need To Go..?” Chef offers.

“Thanks Chef, if it doesn’t look done when you take it out, put it on for a farther 10 minutes!” you say as you rush out of the room.  
-

You sit on your bed staring at the wall 17:00 the clock said now. Dinner was in just over an hour, giving you time to mentally prepare. You took some deep breaths and thought about whether or not you should wear something nice or maybe something casual?

First impressions and all that jazz, right? Besides, creating an outfit can be therapeutic so it should help your nerves.

You rifle through dresses all with fabrics that are soft and soothing, until you come across one that’s perfect. A retro navy print maxi dress with little golden stars and moons all over it, you pull it out with a content hum.

‘Now for accessories..’

A pair of black MaryJane’s with moons on the buckles, some star earrings and black socks that reach mid-calf.

You lay the outfit out on your bed and then use some bobby pins to keep hair out of your face.

Getting dressed in front of your mirror, you wonder if it’s too much? Or maybe not enough?

Your heart beat increases. 

‘I can't do this!’ you feel your hands clench involuntarily.

“W-what am I going to do..” Your scared voice mumbles.

*knock knock*

You freeze.

“sweetheart? ya in there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say, thank you all so much for your support! I wasn't sure about this story at first but seeing all of your comments really brightens my day! Updates may be a little slower what with school and all but I'll still try to post ever Saturday!  
> Thanks! xx


	10. (Not so) Pleased to meet you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time with the boys B)

You call him in and he enters.

"hey sweetheart, dinners ready." he winked in your direction.

You don’t notice the way his smile grows as he looks you over.

When you say nothing he stop smiling completely.

"hey what's wrong?"

You feel your eyes water.

"I-I'm scared.." You turn away from him, ashamed to cry Infront of him again and over something so stupid.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"come 'ere" he calls.

You stand frozen for a second before reluctantly walking over, head cast down.  
he takes your hands in his.

"if anything happens, hell, if nothing happens and ya want ta leave" he starts

"jus' tug on my sleeve like this" he tugs your sleeve "an i'll get ya outta there quicker than ya can blink."

Your head shot up, startling him slightly "Really?"

He chuckles "really."

A warm feeling bloomed in your soul and you smiled brightly at him  
"Thank you Red.. you're always so kind to me.." you lifted your hands which were holding his to your face.

"If y-you ever need anything.. I'm here." you rub your cheek against the back of his hand.

He shivers at the touch of your soft skin, red dusting his cheekbones.

Suddenly he pulls you towards him, pinning your arms against his chest. You squeak in surprise, looking up at him with big wide eyes.

"i can think of a few things.." he growls. “ya know how cute ya look in that dress, doll?” 

He looks you over once more and you stiffen, your breath is caught in your throat, face a deep red.

He then releases you as if nothing happens

"we'd better get down there, huh?" a teasing smile on his skull.

Through your shock you can’t help but think about how he didn’t feel hard or pointy rather, he felt as though he had some kind of mass. You forced yourself to stop thinking about it, as you had gotten you curious about.. other things and you followed after Red hiding your face in embarrassment.

-

You two were one of the first to sit at the table, only beaten by Blue, Stretch and Papyrus.

They all greeted you, Papyrus a little sheepishly. This confused you at first until you remembered what happened last time you saw him.

And then a small blush dusted your cheeks, you brushed it off as well as you could.

'I will try my best to enjoy this!' You thought, pumping your fist under the table.

Chef wandered into the dining room with a few large dished in his hand.

"Ah! Human Y/n, You're Here!" He grinned eagerly "I Was Almost Starting To Worry You Wouldn't Come!"

You smile back "How could I not? It smells amazing down here!" You praise.

Chef smiles brightly, with a slight blush before jogging off to fetch more dishes.

You notice Stretch from across the table, you give him a small smile and he shoots you a wink

“sup y/n, that dress is out of this world.” He jokes

“Brother!” Blue scolds “No Puns At The Table!” Papyrus nods in agreement

“come on bro, it’s not that sirius.” 

You hide your laughs behind your hand, also noticing how Red’s grin became larger.

“I’m Warning You Brother..” Blue says through narrowed sockets.

“yeah bean pole, it’s all sun and games till ya make him mad.” Red cuts in.

“Not You Too!” Papyrus cries.

Sans suddenly drops into the seat between you and Papyrus, causing you to flinch and knock into Reds arm.

“O-oh, s-sorry Red.” You apologise  
“s’fine sweetheart, takes a whole lot more than that to hurt me.” He smirks down at you.

You then turn to address Sans  
“I-it’s nice to meet you in person, I’m Y/n as you probably already know..” You smile at him

“nice to meteor ya kid, sorry for scaring you.” He chuckles apologetically.

“It’s fine, it was an accident after all.” You say “I’ll recover from the shock eventually, I just need a little space.” You grin.

The table goes silent.

‘Oh shit.. do they think I meant it literally? I better say something-‘

“pppft!”

“hahahah!”

“nyeheheh! good one honey!”

The three lazier skeletons roar with laughter

“No! Y/n Don’t Encourage Them, You’ll Only Make It Worse!” Papyrus groans

“I Can’t Believe You Brother, You’ve Already Ruined My Human Friend!” Blue sulks.

You look across the skeletons, a proud grin gracing your face.

-

Mutt and Axe enter the room as Chef sets the table, accompanied by Blue and Papyrus. You had offered to help but he said it was fine. You considered arguing but quickly noticed how the three skeletons carried armfuls of plates and dished with ease ‘guess I wouldn’t be much help anyway.’ You thought as you watched them in awe.

After the table was fully set, Black and Edge finally appeared.

You felt your skin crawl as the burning sensation of eye lights on you ran over your back. Keeping your head lowered you stiffen, heart hammering in your chest.

‘You can do this, you’ll be fine!’

Normal table conversation ensues as a plate of food is set Infront of you consisting of meat, potatoes and vegetables you recognise from your garden. The smell is heavenly and you rush to grab your fork.

Somehow, the topic of conversation drifted to you

“And She Left Me A Note Saying How Amazingly Great My Pancakes Were, Isn’t That Right Y/n?” Papyrus boasts.

“Y-yeah.. They were super good..” You mumble.

“that’s adorable.” Red comments causing you to blush.

“W-what? No it’s not..” You look at him in shock and he laughs at your embarrassment.

“That Is Pretty Adorable, Don’t You Think Brother?” Blue asks with a teasing smile.

“suuper cute.” He chuckles.

“B-be quiet..” You grumble.

You hear a scoff and look up to see Black rolling his eyes.

“Cute? She’s An Annoyance At Best.” He picks at his food with a frown “You Don’t Have To Live Directly Below Her.” He catches you looking and glares at you.

You stiffen again, shame washing over you.

“watch it brat.” Red growls.

“easy there Red.” Mutt retorts.

“S-sorry” You speak up, forcing yourself to look into Black eye sockets.

He stares back, causing you to become nervous.

“I didn’t mean to annoy you..”

He then looks to Mutt.

“s’true m’lord, she was having a panic attack.” He says coldly.

Your eyes go wide ‘don’t tell him that!’ 

“Oh Dear! Are You Alright Y/n?” Chef asks with a worried face.

“Do You Need A Hug?” Blue asks “Or To Maybe Step Outside For A Moment?”

“Maybe Some Spaghetti Will Make You Feel Better?” Papyrus offers.

“Pathetic.” Edge snaps.

Your anxiety rises again and you clench your fists under the table.

“You Are All Pathetic! Catering To The Needs Of This Wimp.” He spits the word in your direction and you flinch.

“edge, calm down-“ Sans starts.

“How Can I ‘Calm Down’? Can You Not See How She Manipulated Them Into Protecting Her?”  
You shrink in your chair.

“b-boss, she’s not like that-“ Red argues.

“I Expected Better From My Own Brother! But It Seems I Was Misguided, I Should Have Known Better Than To Put Any Trust Into You.” Red begins sweating profusely.

“But I Suppose That’s The Only Way You’re Able To Survive In This World, By Leaching Of Others And Using Them For Protection!” He screeches.

Suddenly your guilt and fear built up into a self-hating rage, “You think I don’t know that?!” You slam your hand on the table, shattering your plate.

Sans and Red both jolt from their places next to you 

“sweetheart?” Red looks at you in worry.

“I know that I’m a burden! It’s not like I want to be and I wasn’t ‘manipulating them’ at least, I wasn’t trying to!” your vision blurs with tears “I never asked to be this way..”

You storm out, running to your room with tears spilling down your cheeks.

Black pushes his chair out and begins walking away to his room “And You Call Me A Brat?” he narrows his eyes at Edge, who scoffs.

The room sits silently, Edge sitting with crossed arms giving glares to anyone who dared to look at him.

Red is next to leave, dropping his fork down into his food and mumbling curses under his breath.

Blue looks absolutely heart broken, having the event Y/n and him planned ruined.

“there’s always next time bro.” Stretch pats Blue on the shoulder.

“As If That Coward Is Likely To Leave Her Room Anytime Soon.” Edge sneers.

Blue’s sad look turns angry "You Don't Get It Edge! It Took A Lot For Her To Come Down Here In The First Place!"

"If That's True, She's Even More Cowardly Then I Thought!"

"It's Not About Being Cowardly! What She Did Was Brave, Even Though She Was Scared She Did It Anyway!"

"Oh Wow! The Human Was Able To Come Downstairs And Eat Food, We Should Get Her A Medal!" he shrieks

Blue stands quickly, his chair hitting the ground with a bang.

He opens his mouth to shout back, when something catches his eye lights.

The broken plate, surrounded by a few splatters of red liquid.

"Blood.." he stares at it for a moment before his sockets go wide and he runs off.

-

“I’m such an idiot! I should have known it would end up like this! It always does and yet I went anyway!” You punch the wall beside your bed “I should have just kept my distance from them, I always cause problems like this!”

“I’m more trouble than I’m worth...” You let out a sob, crouching down to the floor, for some reason you felt awfully lightheaded, you assumed it was caused by your crying.

*knock knock*

“Go away!” you yell harshly.

“It’s Just Me, Y/n.” Blue Calls “I’m Coming In.”

“No!” You scream.

“You’re Hurt!” He yells back.

‘What..?’ You finally become aware of a sharp sting in your left hand, breaking from your trance you see that there is blood trailed all over the floor.

You look to your hand to find a deep gash spilling blood over your pretty dress ‘how did he know..?’ you question as you sway slightly.

“B-blue, I’m bleeding!” You yell drowsily.

At this, he bursts in and runs to you. He scoops you up in his arms and dashes back downstairs into the kitchen, which is now empty apart from Sans.

Blue sets you in the chair beside Sans and rushes over to a cupboard.

“what’s going on?” he asks looking between the two.

“She’s Hurt, She Cut Herself On The Plate.” Blue speaks as he routes through a cupboard of medical products.

“I’m such an i-idiot..” you mumble as you rest your head sleepily on the table.

“No You’re Not!” Blue says as he walks back to you with a bag of.. candy? “You Were Angry, Everyone Does Things They Don’t Mean To When They’re Angry.”

“you stood up for yourself kid, pretty brave if ya ask me.” Sans smiles.

You smile weakly and Blue hands you some candy “Eat These.” He says softly.

“Not to be that guy, but is this really the time to be snacking?” You ask as you wave your bloody hand. Blue takes your hand and lowers it before replying “It’s Monster Candy, It Will Heal You. Now Please Eat Some.” He begins opening the candy for you

You place a piece in your mouth, it’s sweet with an unfamiliar flavour. It’s pretty good and soothes the headache you had gotten from your previous outburst and upon realising this, you quickly looked towards your hand. The large gash began closing, only leaving a scar on the side of your hand as if it were a year old injury.

“I’m Afraid There’s Nothing I Can Do About The Scar.. But At Least You’re Not Bleeding Anymore.” Blue says sadly.

His downcast expression fills you with sorrow, you stand, getting on tip toes and place a small kiss on his cheek. The feeling of bone on your lips is cool and strangely, slightly malleable.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier, thank you for helping me Blue.” You say with a small smile.

He looks away with his own growing smile as a cyan blush coats his cheeks “Mweheh..” he laughs softly.

You glance at the clock with a yawn, it was only half 8 but you were exhausted ‘probably from the blood I lost..’ you think with a frown.

“I think I’ll head to bed if that’s okay.” You tell Blue.

“I’m Not Sure You Should Sleep Alone Tonight.. You Lost A Lot Of Blood..” He says with a worried look.

“heh, real smooth blue” Sans winks.

“I-I’m Serious!” He stutters.

“Well.. if you’re that worried.” You think for a moment “Okay.”

His face lights up at your approval.

-

You look at the clock again 12:03, you haven’t slept a wink. You just couldn’t stop thinking about what happened at dinner today..

Well that and Blue was currently spooning you.

You had thought that the two of you would sleep in separate beds in your room, but you ended up in Blue’s room in his bed!

You’d never shared a bed with someone you weren’t related with so, you probably wouldn’t sleep tonight..

‘Deep breaths Y/n! This is completely platonic, friends sleep together all the time..’ you sigh and try to relax your tensed shoulders, Blue stirs behind you mumbling something incoherent in his sleep.

You feel his chest rise and fall against your back but what confused you was, he’s warm?

You decide you’d never get a better opportunity than this and turn to face him fully, he made a grunt of complaint but quickly settled once you were situated comfortably.

He looked so peaceful.. his sockets closed ‘how does that even work?’ you wonder leaning in for a closer look, his face looked smooth and hard but upon poking his cheek you found that like when you kissed him, the bone was malleable.

You looked down at his shirt, placing your hand softly on his chest it was also soft..? Like he had flesh and muscle. Unable to shake off your curiosity, you lift his shirt up slightly to see.. bone? Where did his mass go? How does that even work?

Your brow furrowed in confusion you decided you had seen enough, you put his shirt back in place with a blush ‘well, now I have even more questions...’

You glance at his face one more time, only to see blue eye lights looking right back at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters may slow down since schools are reopening where I am, so college and stuff is open (yay), but I will still try to post at least once every 2 weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had and I had to try :3  
> Am hoping to not abandon this story like my other one lol - ideas for storyline are welcome! As is constructive criticism! :)


End file.
